


Night in

by WeirdRaf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Help, How do I tag?, M/M, Malec, Two Shot, clace, malec kiss, mean maryse, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdRaf/pseuds/WeirdRaf
Summary: Even though there are strict orders to not leave the Institute Clary and Jace still go out. Because of that Alec gets punished and he can't leave the Institute even tough he has planned a night in with Magnus before he leaves.Will Alec be able to visit Magnus?(Duh!) Let's see what happens!~Two-shot~





	1. ~Part one~

Alec was walking around the Institute searching for Jace and Clary because his mother was coming to visit and they had strict orders to not leave the Institute and he wanted to go see Magnus today. While walking through the hallways he found Izzy and asked her if she knew where the two were and she answered that the both of them had gone out train for a little bit.

Both siblings knew that that wasn't true.

After his encounter with Izzy he went outside to the park near the Institute to see if they were there so he could get to them before his mother came. As he was getting closer to the park he saw them sitting on a bench making out and obviously not training like they claimed they would.

Once he got close enough that they could hear him he said “Hey, we have to go back to the Institute because mum is coming and you know we had orders”. Jace pulled away from Clary so he could look at Alec. “You go Alec, we are having nice time!” he commented and then looked at Clary who was already looking at him and smiled at her. “No, you both are coming back with me so I can go visit Magnus. You know he is leaving tomorrow and I won't see him for a month.” Answered Alec getting annoyed with Jace.

“I won't ruin my fun so you can go see that boyfriend of yours Alec” sighs Jace looking at Alec again. After that Clary stands up looking at Alec “Ok, that is enough Jace you know he is right, lets go with him". Jace sighs but stands up as well sending Alec an annoyed look which Alec returns.

Once Alec steps foot in the Institute he is met with his mothers stern look. “ I’m sorry mother we..”but he doesn't get to finish his sentence because his mother cuts him off “ I don't care what you were doing Alec the point is that you left the Institute when you had orders to stay put”. Alec sighs “ Yes I know but we were just..” But she cuts him off once again “ No, I don't care and as punishment you are not going to visit Magnus today”. 

Jace and Clary who were standing behind Alec look at each other guiltily because they know its their fault that this is happening. Jace looks at her and says “ It's our fault that Alec was outside with us you shouldn't punish him punish us”. “Is that so” she hums “ Well then no-one leaves the Institute for one week extra expect if its a mission and don't worry I'm staying this week here so I make sure nobody leaves” she smiles sweetly at them and leaves probably going to her room.

Jace places a hand on Alec’s shoulder but he shrugs him off and starts walking towards his own room. Jace turns towards Clary and looks at her “ I fucked up, didn't I?” He asks her. She sighs “ Well kind of but you should go and talk with him he's probably more sad that he can't go that angry with you.” She explains.” You are right, as always. I’ll go now” he says and leaves after kissing her cheek.

After standing for some minutes outside of Alec’s door knocking without getting an answer he goes inside and finds Alec laying sown on his bed with his face hidden with a pillow. Jace walks towards his bed and sits at the edge of the bed “I’m sorry Alec” he sighs. “ I'm not mad at you I just wanted to go see him before he leaves you know?” Mumbles Alec with Jace barely understanding what he said because of the pillow.

“ You know what! “ said Jace while standing up. “ You go and visit Magnus and I'm going to cover up of you.” Alec lifts his head up and asks “ And what are you gonna say?”. Jace smiles and says “Don’t worry about that, you go and spend your night with your boyfriend.”

Alec smiles and sits up “ Thanks Jace!” After he stands up and gives Jace a hug he leaves quietly so no one notices whats going on.

After some speed walking through the city he finally arrives at Magnus’ loft and knocks on the door.


	2. ~Part two~

After some seconds Magnus opens the door wearing his pyjamas and obviously woken up by Alec. When he realises it's Alec he opens the door wider and smiles at him “Alexander I thought you weren't coming” he comments while pulling Alec inside with him and closing the door. Alec smiles back at him “I’m sorry I’m late but my mum decided to not let me come so I had to sneak out and yes I know this sounds childish but you know how she is.”

“Don’t worry Alexander I know how she is. But you are here now” says Magnus and pulls him over to the couch so both of them can sit down.

“Where you sleeping before I came?” Asks Alec worriedly. “No, I was just laying in bed reading a book Alexander, don't worry” Magnus lies and smiles afterwords not wanting to make Alec guilty.

After sitting there for a while enjoying each others company asks Alec “What time are you supposed to be there?” After thinking for some seconds “ Well at 6 in the morning but nice I'm making a portal ill just leave from here at around 5:50.”

Alec looks then at the clock and sees it’s almost 3am at night so he tells Magnus that and comments that they should probably go to sleep so Magnus isn't tired.

Magnus sighs and nods, stands up at takes Alec’s hand in his to pull him towards the bedroom.

After Alec has changed into a pair of sweatpants and has taken of his shirt he lays down next to Magnus. Straight away when he lays down Magnus cuddles next to him and sighs. After some moments of silence Alec says “ I don't want you to leave for a month” and turns so he's face to face with Magnus.

Magnus smiles sadly at Alec and says “ I know and I don't wanna leave either but we both know I have to” sighs “ but hey it’s only a month and after that we’ll be together again.” Alec nods in understanding and says “Yeah I know and it’s not the first time this happens but this time i'll have Clary and Jace being all couple like and stuff and it will make me think even more of you.”

“My sweet Alexander, I promise I will call you as often as possible yeah? Now stop worrying and lets sleep” says Magnus and kisses him softly.

Alec melts into the kisses and kisses him back. After a small make out session the both fall asleep holding each other tight.

The next morning Alec is sad that Magnus is leaving but he also knows that his boyfriend is going to do everything he can to come back sooner than expected and call him every time he can just so Alec doesn't worry and that’s why he isn't as upset as his was yesterday about Magnus’ departure. So he kisses Magnus goodbye but doesn't let him leave before giving him a hickey just to show to this people to whom Magnus belongs not that they didn't know that already.

The scolding he got for leaving the Institute was definitely worth it since he knew Jace wouldn't be able to find a good excuse as to why he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is part one of my two shot called night in. I hope you like it :)  
> If there are any spelling or grammar errors I am sorry but English is not my first language so yeah :)  
> Part two coming soon...


End file.
